<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Knife Play - First Draft by jingucchislippers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698633">Knife Play - First Draft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers'>jingucchislippers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Uta no Prince-sama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cutting, Knife Play, M/M, Sexual Roleplay, Unfinished</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As the title says, this is the first draft of the knife play prompt I did for kinktober. </p><p>Ranmaru is still tied up, but features more cutting/blood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kotobuki Reiji/Kurosaki Ranmaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Knife Play - First Draft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I forgot I had this still saved and decided to post bc I like possessive reiji</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I saw you with them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiji dug his gloved fingers into Ranmaru’s silver, soft hair and yanked his head back as his other hand held the dull side of the blade to his pale neck. He stared back into his boyfriend’s wide eyes with a calm expression as he slowly drew the blade across his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have nothing to say for yourself?” Reiji pulled back harder on his hair, managing to get a slight muffled gasp out of the other man, “I’m willing to let you off the hook if you can explain why you were together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever Ranmaru attempted to reply with was snuffed out by the leather ball gag stuffed in his mouth. Reiji slowly drug the blade up his neck and just underneath his chin as he didn’t loosen the grip on Ranmaru’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I gave you more than enough time to think up an excuse, but you have none for me?” Reiji directed the blade downwards once more, “it’s understandable since I caught you red handed with them this time. I knew you weren’t just friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He released his hold on Ranmaru’s hair as he rounded the chair and stood in front of it, momentarily taking in the view. Ranmaru was bare, save for the black boxer briefs, and his arms were bound behind the chair. His legs were nicely spread with his ankles chained to the chair leg itself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiji resisted the urge to reach out and touch the obvious bulge in Ranmaru’s underwear in favor of grabbing onto his chin. The hand wielding the knife brought the sharp end to his boyfriend’s shoulder and he could see the sincere excitement in Ranmaru’s eyes. It seems his horniness overtook his acting ability which was okay in Reiji’s book, Ranmaru was the one who asked for this scenario after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you walk into that love hotel with them,” Reiji said, “and you can’t even claim it wasn’t you because I followed you from the restaurant to that place. You were so invested in fucking someone else that you didn’t even notice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranmaru let out a groan as Reiji pressed the blade in his skin, not quite hard enough to break the skin as of yet, “or maybe you knew I was there. Maybe you wanted to throw it in my face how much you don’t give a shit about us, about me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wonder if it was worth throwing away five years for,” Reiji said, “did they fuck you better than me? Do they treat you better than I do? What more could they possibly bring that I can’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranmaru attempted to turn his head away from Reiji, but the grip on his chin was too firm, “oh Ran-Ran you can’t run away from this now. I went through your phone and saw you’ve been doing all sorts of shit with them for months now. Did you think I’d never find out? Do you think I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly I might be because no matter how much you stomp all over my heart, I still love you,” Reiji’s hand moved upwards to caress at Ranmaru’s cheek, “and it hurts me deep inside to punish you, to teach you that you belong only to me. I’ll take as long as I need to drill into your head that you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiji let go of Ranmaru’s chin as those beautiful, wide eyes blinked at him and went to push the knife harder into his shoulder. A muffled sound spilled out as a sliver of blood stained his flesh, along with the knife. Reiji was careful and focused as he made a few more shallow cuts in his skin, internally relishing at Ranmaru’s subtle reactions as his movement was limited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should carve in my name right about here,” Reiji said as he brought the blade over Ranmaru’s chest, “property of Kotobuki, please return if you find this whore wandering around.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A happy muffled sound followed by Ranmaru nodding nearly caused Reiji to laugh and instead he ran the dulled side over Ranmaru’s hard nipples. Did Reiji really want to know just how far his horny boyfriend would go for this kink? This wasn’t the first time they’d brought a knife into the bedroom, but seeing his name carved or branded on Ranmaru’s skin...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reiji brushed those thoughts away as he raised the blade to Ranmaru’s other shoulder and made similar shallow cuts into the skin, just enough to make him bleed, but not deep enough for actual damage. He then made small knicks in Ranmaru’s chest, torso, and down to his thighs. Ranmaru seemed to be loving every second of it as his big cock was prominently displayed within the confines of his underwear and Reiji chose to keep ignoring it in favor of making him bleed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God you look so gorgeous...” Reiji said as he admired his work for a moment, this was the farthest he’d ever gone. There were cuts all along the tops of Ranmaru’s thighs and a few that were inner. Reiji wasn’t exactly into this type of play when they started dating, but now his own dick was throbbing at the sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, I hope you’ve learned your lesson,” Reiji asked as he buried his fingers in Ranmaru’s hair once more and pressed the dulled side of the knife to his neck, “we’re going to be together no matter what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ranmaru blinked up at him and gave him a small nod. Reiji smiled back at him for a moment before going to unbuckle the gag and gave him a much needed kiss. Ranmaru kissed him back with the same passion, if not more. Reiji only stopped to catch his breath and moved away to set the knife aside on a nearby dresser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to see that Ranmaru’s gaze was still on the knife and shook his head, “that’s enough for the day, Ran-Ran.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, I can take so much more,” Ranmaru grinned, “you know I fuckin’ love it when you push my limits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those usually don’t require sharp objects,” Reiji commented as he slunk down to his knees and scooted between Ranmaru’s legs, “but... maybe next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm...” Ranmaru was shuffling just a bit as he released his wrists from the rather loose bindings Reiji put them in, “and just who was I fucking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take your pick~” Reiji replied as he dipped a hand into Ranmaru’s boxers and pulled out his neglected cock. His other hand was working on freeing his own length as his tongue was getting to work on Ranmaru’s shaft. He soon felt a hand in his hair, gently pushing his head down on the cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rei...” Ranmaru breathed out as his boyfriend’s head was smoothly bobbing up and down. Reiji was never on the receiving side of their knife play, but a tiny part of him did wonder just how it felt. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably </span>
  </em>
  <span>shouldn’t be so hot to look up and see your man appearing so fucked out while blood was smeared on his body...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...but for Reiji, Ranmaru looked breathtaking doing anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>one day ill write some vanilla reiran porn. </p><p>@jingucchiwrites</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>